


Drunk Yearnings

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Mentions of Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Drunken phone callPrompt request filled for “I want to taste you” and  “You can call me whenever you want to.”





	Drunk Yearnings

More often than not our assignations were tinged with alcohol. The only way we could co-exist was if one of us was drunk. Usually Kanemaru was the culprit, given his propensity for whisky, but this time it was all on me. 

“I’m sorry for calling so late.” I spoke slowly, trying to enunciate clearly and keep the slur from my words. 

“You can call me whenever you want to.” Kanemaru said. Despite his words I felt bad, I could tell I had woken him up; his voice was rough with sleep. “You drunk and horny?” 

“Oh fuck you.” I spat. “If you’re going to be an asshole I don’t want you.” 

“You like me best when I’m an asshole.” He said with a chuckle sounding more awake now. “You didn’t call me at 2am to talk about the weather. Just admit you were thinking about me and that you want my dick.” 

I wanted to argue, but Kanemaru wasn’t wrong. I was drunk, and had an ache between my legs that only he could satisfy. The longer I jerked him around, the longer I prolonged my own pleasure. 

“I was thinking about you.” I admitted. “I was imagining your cock in my mouth and how good you taste. I want to taste you again. I need you in my mouth.” 

Kanemaru groaned, shifting in his bed his hand reaching down to adjust his cock that was stirring to life with your words. 

“Then get your ass over here.” He growled hanging up. Looks like his night just got a lot more interesting.


End file.
